That's One more thing we have in common
by HOAgleek4Ever
Summary: Joy gets accepted into a school in Australia. Mick comes to visit surprising her. Joy already feels forgotten as all her friends drift further away. Maybe Mick and Joy have a few things in common. For starters they've both been replaced... MOY!


MOY!

* * *

Joy groaned as she tumbled out of bed.

She looked over at Patricia who was wrapped up in her duvet.

Across the room Mara kept tossing and turning while clutching her teddy, Peter.

Joy glanced at her pink clock, '03:47' She put on her bunny slippers and slipped out of the room. _:D he he._

She crept downstairs and slumped into the couch.

Her eyes slowly started to shut...

* * *

_"Hello?" She asked, yawning. _

_"Good morning Joy," greeted the man on the other line. _

_"Daddy!" She squealed. _

_"How are you darling?" The muffled voice asked. _

_"Great!" She yawned again. _

_He smiled and sighed. _

_"Is something wrong?" Joy asked._

_"Why would you think that?" The voice echoed. _

_"You never call," She complained. _

_"I do," The voice argued. _

_She scoffed, "You never answered my question."_

_"Nothing's wrong, it's ju-" _

_"Just what?" _

_"You got in." _

_"To what?" She asked. _

_"The school." _

_"What! Really!" Her delicate face lit up and her smile widened. _

_"You're leaving next week." _

_"NEXT WEEK!?" She screamed as her face dropped. _

_"Yes." _

_"OK." _

_"I'll meet you in Australia," His words echoed. _

_She lifted her phone from her ear and let it crash to the ground._

* * *

"Joy? Joy? JOY?" Trudy kept asking.

"YES?!" Joy asked as her eyes opened.

"I left some food for you, everyone's already ate."

She widened her eyes, "What time is it?"

"Uh... 8:23 and schools canceled."

"Oh."

"Listen, i've got to go to the groceries," Trudy said grabbing her coat and keys.

"Oh...OK," Joy sighed as she fell back into the couch.

She grabbed her laptop once Trudy had left.

"I guess I've already been forgotten," She muttered to herself and she started to type.

* * *

_Dear Fellow Readers, _

_I'm NOT happy to say that I'm retiring. I know i've already been suspended... forever... I just think fired is a harsh word... _

_But now, I'm making my official retirement as if I never got suspended (forever)._

_I loved working on this website and all, but I have no choice. I never wanted to quit..._

_I'm going to miss my friends, housemates, my ex and my bestfriend. _

_I'll miss you Anubis and I will never forget the memories from when I was eight._

_I love you all..._

_The reason is not because i'm quitting... but because...the truth is... I'm moving to Australia..._

_I'll miss you..._

_Goodbye,_

_Jack Jackal._

_xxx_

* * *

She sighed as she set down her computer and grabbed one of Amber's magazines.

"What are you doing?" Mick asked walking into the room, pulling a suitcase along.

"Nothing," She sighed as she threw the magazine onto the table.

"Where's everyone?" He asked curiously.

"Nina and Fabian are on walk, Amber and Mara went shopping, Patricia and Eddie are together and Jerome and Alfie are... pranking."

"Oh," He sighed as he rested his hands gently on her shoulders.

"Fabian and Patricia forgot about me, moved on to their girlfriends and boyfriends."

"Oh I'm sorry," He apologised speaking louder, showing more of his new australian accent.

"No need to apolo- Wait... Mick?" She exclaimed, lifting up her head and her smile grew wider.

"Hey Joy!" He cheered.

"Mick!" She laughed as she stood up and hugged him tightly, "I missed you!"

"Missed you too," He smiled.

"As I was saying- you don't have to apologise."

"But I do, I felt the exact same way."

"What way?"

"I've been replaced too..."

"Oh," She sighed, "When are you leaving?"

"Next week!"

"Yay!"

"Yay?" He asked, hurt.

"No, I meant I got into an Australian school and I'm leaving next week!"

"Really?"

She nodded in reply and smiled widely.

"I guess we have a lot in common."

"Yeah..."

"Maybe I can find out if we have one more thing in common?"

"What thing?"

He leaned in and kissed her.

She pulled away, surprised but happy.

"So?"

She pecked him on the lips, "I guess one more thing!"

* * *

A week later...

"Where's Joy?" Patricia asked.

The rest shrugged, "Don't know."

Patricia lifted opened the lid of her laptop and gasped as she finished the unsent article.

"What's wrong?" Fabian asked.

"J-J-Joy's g-gone," She replied, her voice breaking.

"WHAT!?"

* * *

I know it's short...

PLEASE COMMENT!

~HOAgleek4Ever


End file.
